Guessing Games
by emgeal
Summary: Every year Conan's teacher does something special for her students on her birthday. This year it's even more special than usual.
1. 1: Kid vs Ultimate Home Security System

**This is my first DC fic that I have written so constructive criticism is alright and saying that you didn't like it for certain reasons is fine, but please don't just say that it is a terrible fic.**

**I've noticed that there are quite a few fics about Conan's secret being revealed, a run in with the BO, or Sinichi turning back for a certain amount of time. **

**This fic is not like those. No one reveals a secret. There is no changing of size. No one from the BO is even mentioned and no random fluff. It is just a story that could have occurred at any point since Ai comes in.**

Conan collapsed into his seat. The case Kogoro had been working on had taken more than the usual amount of thought. Kogoro had gone to visit a friend and a murder occurred. Kogoro had not been able to figure out who the murderer was and had brought pictures of all the evidence home. The victim had left a code that when solved would tell the killer. It had taken Conan only an hour to solve the code, but it took much longer to give Kogoro the hints he needed to figure it out. Conan figured that Kogoro would have it solved by lunchtime at the latest. All he really had to do was transfer what Conan had told him into writing. Conan figured he could always tell Kogoro more after school.

"Conan." Ayumi called as she ran into the room and sat in her chair. " Have you heard what's supposed to happen this week?"

"We expected you would know. Surely you know what the teacher is doing." Genta came and sat by Ayumi.

"Everyone's whispering about what it will be! Do you think anyone else has figured it out?" Mitsuhiko commented glancing around.

Conan was not used to being this in the dark about something.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean the teachers going to do something?" Conan asked exasperated. He was imagining the teacher doing a spelling bee or a special game every day this week.

" This week is the teacher's birthday! Every year she does something different. I forgot that you wouldn't know since both you and Ai are new students." Ayumi said. " Where is Ai anyway? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

" I'm right here." Ai said as she set down at her desk.

"Why were you so late?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Mitsuhiko told me about the teachers birthday and how she normally planned something special so I looked into it. I was held up because one of the teachers was telling me about what she has done in years past."

Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi all leaned in closer. "So what different things has she done?"

Ai smiled her wicked smile and looked straight at Conan. "I actually have a good guess at what she's doing this year but you'll just have to figure it out. As to what she did last year…"

"Once she made fake dinosaur bones and used part of the gym as a sand box. The kids had to dig up the bones, place them on a huge printout she had, and then the first person to identify the type of dinosaur got a prize. The next day the entire class got to watch a video about a real dig and the winner got a mold of a real dinosaur footprint."

"Another year she did a pottery dig. Similar to the dinosaur dig except that every kid got to keep the pieces of pottery they found. She had made them earlier in the year. The person who identified the style got to go to the pottery shop where she made the pots and make a pot for free. She got the owners cooperation first."

"Finally last year she took all the kids on a field trip to a space museum. She had set up a trivia scavenger hunt. They had to find the answers to her questions and tell her where they got them. The winner got a photograph of a space ship with the signatures of everyone who had flown on it."

"Those are all that I've found out about so far. She might not announce it today but she should drop hints. The detective boys will just have to figure them out."

Conan glared at her. "It looks like she bases these activities off of professions. Let's all make a list during class of things that she might do. We can look at them and compare notes as to what she hinted at during the lesson. That way we can narrow down the possibilities."

Ayumi smiled. "That's a great idea Conan."

The whispering all around the room stopped as the teacher walked in the door. Everyone was excited about this activity and weren't going to miss anything she said this week. They all wanted to know what she was going to do.

The teacher set the videotape down on her desk and faced the class. " I need to go down the hall to get the Television so that we can watch this video. I expect you to stay in your seats. I will be right back."

As the teacher left everyone's eyes went to the video. Everyone knew they were expected to stay in their seats while class was started but no one could resist looking at the video.

Mitsuhiko happened to get to it first. "Kaitou Kid vs. The Ultimate Home Security System. This is a recording of the heist that happened a week ago. Why would we be watching this?"

Ayumi had started making a list of occupations but Conan stopped her. "If we actually watch that video today there are only a few options. Detective, Policeman, Security Designer, or Jeweler."

" Conan, I know two that you forgot." Conan turned to face Ai. " You forgot Thief and Magician. Kid is the very famous in both of those categories. She could teach everyone a magic trick or something simple like that. I doubt that she is going to do something too complicated. Nothing like trying to stop the Kid at his next heist."

All of the other children ran back to their seats when they heard the teacher returning.

The teacher returned and plugged in the TV and VCR. She put the tape in and the movie began.

The owner of the jewel demonstrates the efficiency of his security system by tossing a leaf into the lasers that cover the ground around the building. While the leaf does not explode like most it looks as if it had disintegrated. The policemen take an extra step back. The man seems confident in his system and won't allow any police near the building. The Kaitou Kid appears on the roof of the building with his usual flair. The police keep their distance. Kaitou seems to almost ponder the security for a moment. Then he quickly pulls out his card gun and shoots in between the lasers. The lights surrounding the ground flicker off. The police surge forward only to be stopped again. The owner assures them that the inner security will protect it. He does step to the door to make sure that everything is in perfect order. The camera view switches to one inside. For a moment all that is seen is a feather drifting in front of the lens. The Kaitou Kid can then be seen standing in the middle of the room holding the gem and seeming to check if it is real. Kid releases a smoke bomb to hide himself in. A large fan blows all the smoke away. The man who designed the security system is standing barely a foot away from Kid and has a gun pulled pointing straight at Kaitou's head. 

" I made this security system impenetrable yet you passed through it as if it were nothing. I will not be made a fool of. You may have gotten in, but you will not be getting out." The man pushes a button in his hands and the fire doors fall across every opening in the room including all of the vents.

"You have no escape. I will kill you here. You also made a fool of my father's system twenty years ago. It ruined his business and left him close to penniless. I will not let you leave this room alive Kaitou Kid."

" I see you have me trapped. I suppose a thief, like any good actor, must face the curtain with a smile…" Kaitou put on the smirk that drove Aoko's dad up the wall.

" A bow…" He leans very slightly forward putting his hand in front of him.

" And a final act." Kid leans forward and pulled his card gun out of nowhere. One quick shot knocked the gun from the man's hand. It flew all the way across the room and hit the opposite wall.

" You may have me disarmed but how do you expect to get out? Eventually the air will run out and you will be unconscious and easy prey for the police."

Kaitou pulls out a radio. " My plan is actually simple now. Those cameras record to tape. They would interfere with your outside security otherwise."

Kaitou starts talking in the man's voice. "Help! The Kaitou Kid has already gotten out and locked me in here. The air in here won't last long. Please use the emergency plan I told you."

Kaitou waited for a moment as the doors opened. It took only a moment for him to disappear into the crowd of police.

Fuzz filled the screen and the teacher stopped the video. "As some of you may know I try to do something special with my class on the week of my birthday. This year I have decided to focus on Detectives and Policemen. Expect an activity sometime this week."

A kid in the class groaned. " Why do we have to do something with detectives? They can't even catch the Kaitou Kid. Why should we model an activity after them? The police can't even recognize Kid when he dresses up as one of them. You would think if Kid dressed up as your friend you would notice."

Most of the class agreed but the teacher looked slightly upset. "So you would rather do something like the Kaitou Kid would do rather than a murder mystery?"

"Yes!" The class said. Conan didn't comment because he was trying to figure out what she would have them do relating to the Kaitou Kid.

"Alright I'll have something special planned for you that will start tomorrow."


	2. Luck Of The Draw

**So I haven't updated in forever… This is mainly because of two things: 1. The plot I had outlined had several major plot holes, poorly thought out plot elements, poorly written areas, and actions that put the character out of character. And 2. I improved enough in my writing to recognize these facts.**

**I'm going to try really hard to finish this up, but it was planned as a long story so please be patient. The only reason I picked this story back up was because of comments.**

The suspense was killing the class, each and every person was seated at their desk waiting for the teacher. Nothing gets a class excited like a surprise, especially one about a famous bad guy.

Conan was becoming exasperated. He bet that the teacher would teach the class a magic trick or two and then continue with the lesson. After all, whatever it was had to have been planned overnight.

The tardy bell rang and all of the kids were on the edges of their seat, the exceptions being Ai and Conan. Ai looked just about as enthusiastic as Conan, but there was a hint of a smile around her lips. Was there something she knew that he didn't?

Before he had a chance to ask her about it, the teacher walked in carrying a large pot. It looked old, but there were several things that clued Conan in to it being a fake. It was a Grecian style with Nordic runes and Egyptian paintings on it. There was also the fact that Ai had mentioned the dig last year. This was probably from last year's activity.

Setting the pot carefully on her desk she turned to the class and the grin on her face seemed almost evil.

"I would like everyone to come up single file and draw one slip of paper. You may read it, but do not let anyone else know what it says. It is extremely important that only you know what is on your slip of paper."

Slowly the class did as was expected being slightly confused and very eager to know what was going on. Conan glanced at his slip as soon as he drew it. 'Head Detective' was all it said.

As Conan sat down he was now curious as to what the teacher had planned.

"Now that you all have drawn I will tell you what they mean. Whatever you drew is your character. One person in this class drew a slip that says Kaitou Kid. That person must hold a Kaitou Kid heist in this school. If they need help they can ask me, but all they need to do is leave a note with a date and try to steal something. Since Kaitou always returns what he steals you will be expected to do so as well. One person drew the Head Detective slip and they are in charge of the detectives. There are four detectives and everyone else is a Policeman. Don't feel bad if you got a Policeman because you may be the one to catch Kid, but you must listen to the Detectives. Does everyone understand? Then come up and put your slips of paper back in the pot."

Slowly everyone did. Some obviously upset that they were just policemen.

The lesson continued like normal, but everyone seemed to be waiting to ask their friends what slip they drew. As soon as the bell rang Conan was descended upon by both Mitsuhiko and Genta wanting to know what he had drawn. Unfortunately Conan could barely hear them because everyone else was talking at the same time. He motioned that they should leave the room. Genta and Mitsuhiko seemed to take the hint and the detective boys made their way out of the school.

"So Conan what did you get? I drew Detective." Mitsuhiko asked.

"So did I." Genta chimed in.

"As did I." Ai commented.

"I got Head Detective." Conan answered feeling like something was wrong. One glance behind him told him what it was.

"Ayumi, what's wrong. What did you get?" He asked. Ayumi looked like she was on the verge of tears for some reason.

"I got...I got..." Tears started streaming down her face as she pushed past the group and ran toward her house. Conan began to follow, but was stopped by Ai who grabbed his arm and shook her head gently.

"She must have drawn a policeman." Ai said. "She probably feels like she's not going to be included in the group because she drew it. I'll make sure she gets home alright."

Conan watched as Ai walked after Ayumi a bit worried, but figuring she was probably right. He turned his mind back to Kogoro's current case as he walked trying to figure out the best way to prod the incompetent detective toward the correct answer.


	3. Fresh Out of the Oven

**I made it to Chapter 3….I think it's a miracle. I don't remember seeing any episodes with Ayumi's mother in it, though she does make an appearance in the sixth movie. If there is an episode with her in it and I didn't characterize her well I'm very sorry. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, the next one should be longer.  
**

Ayumi hurriedly wiped away her tears as she opened the front door.

"I'm home." She called starting toward her room hoping her mother wouldn't see her tear streaked face.

"Alright, why don't you come here really quick." A voice answered from the kitchen.

"I have homework to do." Ayumi said remembering how that excuse always seemed to work for kids on TV.

She flinched as she heard her mother's footsteps approaching. Apparently the TV wasn't always right.

"But I made… cookies." Her mother's eyes darted to her daughter's reddened eyes. "Ayumi what's wrong."

Ayumi started crying again. She just couldn't help it. She felt her mother's had on her should and let herself be led to the couch.

"You said this morning that the teacher had a surprise for the class. Is that what caused this?" Ayumi's head bobbed up and down in answer to her mother's question.

"What happened?" Her mother probed gently.

A few sniffles later Ayumi spoke. "The teacher brought in a big pot and everyone drew a slip of paper. She said that whoever drew Kaitou Kid had to hold a heist."

"And?"

"I drew Kaitou Kid and since Conan got Head Detective I'm supposed to try and fool him and I don't think I can. And even if I could I'd have to lie to do that and I don't want to lie to him." Ayumi sobbed burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

Her mother smiled a bit; at least the problem wasn't something too bad. She had heard a lot about Conan and how good he was at figuring out mysteries.

"Wouldn't Conan want you to try your best? Even if it meant fooling him?" Ayumi nodded and looked up.

Gently wiping the tears from Ayumi's eyes her mother continued. "Well then you should work very hard and even if he does figure it out I'm sure he'll be proud."

"Really?" Ayumi asked.

"Really. Now why don't you come and get a cookie." Her mother stood up and together they went to the kitchen.

Conan looked up from the photographic evidence as Ai walked in.

"Was she alright?" He asked worried noticing Ai's evil grin.

"Oh she'll be fine. Her mother seemed to handle it fine. She was just really upset about ending up as a policemen when the rest of us are detectives." Ai said the smile not leaving her face.

Conan refocused on the evidence; Ai's smile still bothering him.


End file.
